Fighting Fate And Our Hearts
by darknekogirl16
Summary: There nothing left only pain and fear Decepticons have won and we were all inslaved with no hope to look forward too. That was untill we heard about the Safe Heaven. Freedom is so close but yet so far away, Fighting is the only way to win back our freedom
1. InSlaved and Fighters

**This is a story I've been thinking of writing for a few days now and I got the ideas from listening to 'The Prince Of Egypt- Deliver Us' song**

**I'm giving this story a try and seeing what you all think of it, **

**Disclaimer - Don't own Transformers, only own Shadow**

* * *

><p>The earth has fallen, the people of earth are now slaves to their Masters the Decepticons. The once lively home of the human race was now a dark and lonely home. As far as the humans could see there was no way of freeing themselves or the world of their masters.<p>

When the Autobots came, Human started to get their hope back in hopes of finally being free again. But that hope was lost when the Autobots were unable to save the earth from its fate, soon word of a safe heaven for humans was heard. The Humans soon started to get their hope back knowing that the Autobots haven't given up on saving them.

The Decepticons heard the rumors of such a place, and decided to punish the humans who tried to escape by making them fight each other.

The cheers of the decepticons were making Shadow sick as she stared at the young boy acrossed from her. he looked no older then 16, blood drip down to the ground around him, from so many hits he got.

Shadow tighten her grip on the katana in her hand as blood dripping to the ground from her blade.

The fear in the boy's eyes were killing Shadow inside as her cold blue eyes stared back at his fear fill brown eyes.

"kill him!"

"we want to see blood!"

Shadow closed her eyes as she tried blocking out everything the Decepticons around them were yelling.

At seeing this the boy took this as a good time to attack as he ran at Shadow fast with his weapon at the ready.

Just when he was about to stab Shadow for the kill, Shadow's eyes snap open.

Everything happen so fast, the boy's eyes widen as he cough out blood, Shadow had moved at the last minute and stab her katana through the boy's chest.

Shadow tilted her head down alittle as her hair shadowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Shadow whisper to the boy before pulling her katana blade out of the boy's chest fast. Shadow watched as the boy fall to the ground as blood rush out of the wound in his chest.

She narrowed her eyes never letting the cold look leave her face but deep her in soul she cried out for the lose of this boy.

Watching the life fade him his eyes was only going to add to the list of death by her hands. She just prays that one day she can finally leave this place and never come back.

Turnung Shadow walked to the door that she came through, looking up Shadow saw her Master Barricade as he smirked down at her. "well done as always Shadow" The Decepticon said smirking, Shadow said nothing.

Barricade turn and started walking off as Shadow followed after him. "I have things to take care of, return to your room and rest you'll be having another fight soon" Barricade order.

"yes sir..." Shadow said in a low voice.

Barricade stop at his door and put in the code as the door slides open. Without a word Shadow walks in as the door slides closed and locks behind her.

Walking to another door Shadow hits a botton as the door slides open, Shadow walks in as the door slides closed behind her.

The life of a Slave fighter was good, they got their own room and better living area.

There was three types of Slaves, The harvesting Slaves, The Fighting Slaves and The Sex slaves.

Being a Sex slave you got to live alittle more better, but the thought of letting those monsters touch her in that way made Shadow sick to her stomach.

Pulling off her black bloodied ninja outfit Shadow toss it to the floor to clean later. Shadow lean her katana on a wall to clean later also.

Naked, Shadow walked into her bathroom and turn on the shower, she turn the water to hot then got in as she stands under the water with her eyes closed. Hoping that the hot water would somehow wash the fight she was just in away from her mind.

She knew it could never just go away like that, the boy's death was just another scar added to the many already on her soul.

Tears mixed with the water as Shadow fell to her knees in the shower resting her forehead against the wall. There was only so much a woman could take with all this fighting and death.

* * *

><p>Soon Shadow walked out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel as she grab her katana and a cleaning cloth. Shadow sat down on her bed and started cleaning the blood that was on her blade off.<p>

Onces the blade was clean of blood, Shadow out the katana away then got up grabbing her outfit and got to work cleaning the blood on it. She always fix up the holes in her outfit as well.

When Shadow was finally done she put on her outfit and brush out her long black wavy hair then put it up into a high ponytail.

At hearing a banging sound Shadow walked out of her room grabing her katana on the wal and glance up seeing her master staring down at her. "come on" Barricade said then turns walking out. Shadow followed without a word as she keep her face blank and her eyes on the floor.

Barricade walked into a room as Shadow followed as she glacned up seeing her master talking to Starscream. Shadow glanced around the room and noticed a cage in the corner of the room.

Shadow felt her heart drop when she saw a young girl in the cage. She had long brown hair as Shadow could see the tears running down her face, the girl glance to Shadow with pain/saddness in her eyes.

Shadow kept her face blank but her eyes show the pain and sorrow she felt for the poor young girl. The girl didn't look like a fighter, so Shadow could only guess she was a harvesting slave or a sex slave.

Shadow hope deep in her soul that it was the first guess.

Barricade turn and walked out of the room, as Shadow glanced one more time to the girl before turning and following after her master.

Barricade walked to the fighting ring as he stood in the back row, from here Shadow could see over all the decepticons and see the big fighting area.

Shadow's hand twitched as she held back the shocked look at seeing one of her friend Omega fighting a boy.

The Decepticons had a sick enjoyment with having females and males fight each other. Because if the male was stronger they would sometimes rape the female fighter.

Thats why Shadow always made sure she kept the upperhand in her fights, and if she was fighting a male.

She never let them live.

Shadow looked at the boy as he had short spikey hair and what looked like red, gray and blue eyes. He wore black jeans and a band hoodie, Shadow could tell he was a strong fighter.

Omega was a strong fighter too but Shadow couldn't help but worry for her.

Through out the whole fight Shadow couldn't help but notice that ... they wasn't really hurting each other. It almost look like they were planning something and a few times Shadow saw Omega glance up at her.

Barricade made a small sound before turning and walking off, "come" Shadow didn't want to leave but she knew she had no choice. Turning from the fight Shadow followed after her master praying her friend would be alright.

No sooner had she and her master left the Fighting ring did the alarm go off. Shadow stop and looked around fast as Barricade narrowed his optics looking around too.

"Two slaves are trying to escape!"

Shadow eyes widen slightly as Omega's fight goes through her mind.

_No one is she really trying_ Shadow thought as fear grip her heart.

"Shadow you know what to do" Barricade growled glancing to her with his optics narrowed.

Shadow nods and disappears without a word, being a ninja made it that when slaves tried to escape. She and other trained ninjas were to go after them and bring them back dead or alive.

Shadow ran through halls dartting around Bots that ran by, Shadow used the shadows as her cover as she glanced around.

_Please don't be who I think it is _ Shadow thought with a pain/fear look in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two will be out soon, onces I've put all the ideas for it together, I'm hoping to have chapter two out maybe later on today or tomorrow<strong>

**Review on what you think of this story and if I should keep writing it : D**


	2. Finally Free

**Sorry this took so long to finally update, had bad writers block, I promise the chapters will get longer I just need to get my ideas together. **

**Well here Chapter 2 of Fighting Fate And Our Hearts, Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers, Only Shadow**

* * *

><p>While running Shadow's eyes widen when a hand went over her mouth and a arm wrap around her waist. It all happen so fast Shadow didn't know what to do as she was tug fast back into dark corner.<p>

Onces the shock went away Shadow tried to get away as her eyes narrow, "calm down I'm here to help, Omega sent me". A poison needle stop a few inches away from the person holding Shadow.

Shadow eyes widen slightly at hearing that as she tighten her grip slightly on the poison needle.

_Is this some tick or is he telling the truth _Shadow thought, She tried to glacne back at the male behind her.

Shadow saw short spikey hair as the boy Omega was fighting flash through her mind. Feeling Shadow calm down the boy slowly get her go but watching her closely.

Shadow turn backing up a few steps as she looks at the boy to see it really was the boy Omega was fighting. Shadow narrowed her eyes as she got ready to use the poison needle, "what happen to Omega? what did you do something to her?" Shadow asked glaring.

The boy put his hands up, "whoa now she alright, she told me to come get you and to being you to the safe heaven". Shadow blinked lowering the poison needle slightly

Shadow watched the boy closely trying to see if this is some kind of tick, "how do I know your telling the truth" Shadow said giving him a untrusting look.

The boy sighed then pulled out his blade and noticed Shadow tense up. "calm down I only want to show you something" he said then turn his blade so Shadow could see the Autobot sign on the blade.

Shadow stared slightly shocked at the blade then looked up at the boy, "my name is Sideswipe and I'm here to help get humans to the safe heaven".

Shadow stared at Sideswipe then finally calm down and put the poison needle away. Sideswipe smiled at seeing this, "now come on lets get you out of here" Sideswipe said as Shadow nods.

Sideswipe waited till it was clear then started running off with Shadow following close behind, This was it she was finally leaving this place. It was a big risk but it is worth it knowing she won't have to fight for her life anymore or have to take another person's life.

Sideswipe leaded Shadow out of the Decepticon empire and through a rundown, rip apart town. Shadow almost wanted to cry as she looked at the town, Sideswipe grab Shadow's hand and pulled her into a rundown building.

Sideswipe walked to the back of the building and pushed a big rock, Shadow watched as a hole appeared where the rock was. "down this hole is a path that will get you to where the Safe Heaven is, someone will be meeting you when you get down" Sideswipe said as he looked over to Shadow.

"wait your not coming with me" Shadow said alittle startled, Sideswipe shakes his head. "I have a few things I still must do here but don't worry I'll be there soon" Sideswipe said grinning alittle.

"now hurry jump down" Sideswipe said glancing around, Shadow sighed then nods. "you better come Sideswipe" Shadow said before jumping down into the hole. "you got my word!" Sideswipe yelled down the hole, Shadow watched as she fell down into the darkness.

Soon Shadow's feet hit the ground as she land kneeling down. Shadow narrow her eyes and glanced slowly around her, only seeing darkness.

"Finally here huh"

Shadow turn fast pulling out a kunai then put a hand over her eyes fast as light appeared. Blinking a few times Shadow removed her hand to see a guy in a black army outfit, he was holding a big glow stick.

"My name is William Lennox and I'm here to help you through the pathways" William said as he eyed her kunai. Shadow stood up and nods while putting away her kunai, "Shadow" Shadow said crossing her arms.

Will rise a eyebrow at this "is that your real name or a name they gave you" Will asked, Shadow stay silent for a bit then sighs "My real name is Amy but I would like it if you called me Shadow"

William nodded then turn nodding his head "this way" Shadow nods then starts following William down the path.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours William walked out of the small path, into a much bigger path that looked like it could fit alot of houses. Shadow glanced around then looked ahead fast at hearing movement.<p>

"good your finally here"

Shadow blinked at the rough sounding voice as she saw a black bot walk over. William nods as he glanced back at Shadow, "Shadow this is Ironhide he'll take over from here and take you the rest of the way there" William said.

Shadow nods as she watched Ironhide Transform into a topkick truck. Ironhide open his door onces he was done as Shadow walked over and got in, closing the door behind her.

Shadow glanced out the window at William, as he gave her a small smile and wave as Ironhide drives off.

"don't worry about Lennox he'll be fine"

Shadow wasn't shocked or startled at hearing the voice, she was use to it when her master had her sitting in his car form. "Are you sure I mean what if-"

"Lennox is a strong soilder he can handle himself plus he can call for backup if he needed it" Shadow sighed and nods.

Shadow held back a yawn as her body started feeling heavy seeing, as she didn't really rest when she got back to her room.

"rest girl we got awhile till we get to the safe heaven"

Shadow nods slightly then leans back in her seat and closed her eyes, as sleep slowly took over.

* * *

><p>What felt like minutes but really was a couple of hours, Shadow open her eyes as she blinks the sleepliness out of them. Shadow glance out Ironhide's window as her eyes widen seeing that they were at the Safe Heaven.<p>

Bots and humans alike were everywhere, Shadow noticed that they were in some kind of underground base. Because everything was made out of metal, "how big is this place" Shadow asked.

"we're still building more room but it is big enough for now" Ironhide said, as he soon pulled to a stop and open the door for Shadow to get out. Shadow jump down as she looked around more.

Children ran by laughing as Shadow smiled watching them, oh how she missed the sound of that. Ironhide transform as Shadow turn watching him, "you'll need to go to the medbay so Ratchet can do a health check up on you" Ironhide said.

Shadow nodded and without a word follow after Ironhide as he started walking down the hall. The walk was silent as Shadow was to busy anyways looking around at her new home.

Soon Ironhide stop at a door onces the door slides open Ironhide walks in with Shadow following behind. It pain Shadow to see so many hurt people as she let the saddness show in her eyes as she looks at all the people in beds.

"This is her"

Shadow looked over fast at the new voice as she saw a mech talking to Ironhide.

"yeah Ratchet this is her"

Ratchet looked at shadow as he ran a scan over her, Shadow made a slight look at feeling a weird feeling go over her body.

Shadow watched Ratchet as he hit a few bottons on his arm, "she healthy as a human in this time can be, but she needs rest, food and something to drink asap" Ratchet said looking up.

"tell me girl what type were you" Ratchet asked, knowing that she knew what he was talking about.

"A fighter"

Racteht rised a optic brow and ran a deeper scan on her, but it came up good too. "you must of been a very good fighter than" Ratchet said, Shadow glanced away to hide the pain in her eyes.

"yes I was" Shadow said with pain in her voice.

Noticing that this was stressing Shadow out Ratchet change the topic, "well go rest and eat for now then we would like to talk to you" Ratchet said.

Nodding her head Shadow followed Ironhide out of the medbay. "Once you rest, eaten and had your talk with Prime, you'll be shown around so you will know where everything is" Ironhide said.

Ironhide soon turn down a long hallway, Shadow noticed green lights over the doors as they passed them. "what do the green lights mean?" Shadow asked, "That someone lives in there, Red means that no one does" Ironhide said.

_Thats cool_ Shadow thought as she looks at each door as she passed it. After a bit Ironhide soon stop at a door as Shadow looked at it to see a red light over it.

Ironhide press some bottons that were on a codepad way up above the door, as the light turn green and the door open. "you'll be given a code soon so you'll be able to get into your room" Ironhide said glancing down at Shadow.

"okay thank you" Shadow said walking into her new room. "welcome" Shadow heard before the door closed behind her, Shadow looked around her new home with her eyes slightly wide.

It look like a apartment, She looked around the living room. Shadow walked more in as she soon saw the small kitchen and a small hall, walking down the hall she saw two doors.

Guessing that the two doors where the bathroom and her bedroom. checking the two rooms out before walking back out into the living room. What shocked Shadow more was when she noticed that there was a big flatscreen tv in there.

"I can ... watch tv" Shadow said shocked as she sat down on the couch and grab the remote. Shadow clicked the power botton. Shadow eyes widen more when the tv turn on and was showing some random show.

She started at the tv in awe, almost has if this was her first time using one. Shadow hasn't been able to watch tv in years, she did miss it so much. Tears started appearing in her eyes as it finally really did start to set in that she was finally free.

Shadow sat back against the couch hugging the remote as tears of happiness goes down her face.

"I'm finally ... free" Shadow whisper smiling, as she stared at the tv with true happiness shining in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's finally free, in the next Chapter she going to be checking out Safe Heaven and meeting some new peoplebots also having a Talk with Prime.**

**Thanks for reading, Review if you want or if you have any ideas to share :)**

**Till next time, see ya!**


End file.
